The Unforgivin Story
by Iceis
Summary: BV AU: Somethings up with Yamcha and hes making it VERY clear. Will Vegeta open up enough to save Bulma. (not for Yamcha lovers...) Lots of violence! It stands firm with the R rating.
1. why?

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z even though I desperately want to. So please don't sue me 

A/N: I decided to repost this fic and change it so it was better. It was the first story I ever wrote in my life so it's not the best piece of work, but I changed it.  

Here are my old notes on the story:

Notes: I will continue this story if I get reviews cause I don't know how good I am this is my fist story and I know the story is kind of harsh but I have to warn you this is not for yamcha lovers (I really don't have much against yamcha though).oh yeah and I wrote this story like a year ago before I went completely all out for b/v so its not to …how should I say ..as good as anyone else's (probably on all fanfic.net) so please bear with me it will get better!!!!!

Now on with the story………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story that couldn't be explained 

  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room training when a familiar sound was heard. He through one last blast in the air that bounced against the wall and back at him, but Vegeta, not thinking because of the irritating noise accidentally let it hit him. 

Vegeta looked up from his now smashed up against the wall appearance and realized the machines technical system had been damaged. 

"Damn it." Vegeta walked through the door into the night to get Bulma and saw what he thought to be Bulma cut and bruised up lying on the floor crying.

 He slowly walked over to her in his normal arrogant way and calmly asked "What happened now woman?" 

She slowly looked up at him "Get away from me it's none of your concern. I'm fine." she then looked down and started coughing releasing blood from her mouth and passed out.

 "Why are you always so bitchy, even when your half dead? Sometimes I think your starting to turn into me." Vegeta said with a smirk and slowly picked her up went inside the house almost gently laying her on her bed. He went down stairs to get the medical kit that Bulma always got for him when he was injured and traveled up to her room. 

When he got their Bulma was gone he searched with his eyes to try to find Bulma but with no prevail he just saw blood stains on Bulma's bed. Finally he heard the shower start to run and small sobs coming from the bathroom. He went back down stairs leaving the medical kit next to her bed. Then went to the fridge to get something to eat, hopefully to forget Bulma!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Why?" Bulma asked herself as the water ran against her back. "I don't under stand." she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up with a towel. "I can't believe he did that!" she said finally in tears again.

 She went downstairs to the kitchen to find the medical box (her not seeing the one Vegeta left in her room) and noticed how Vegeta jumped when she walked down there.

 Vegeta never jumped or flinched when he heard or saw something.

*That's strange…* Bulma thought.

 "What happened Bulma?" he said then started stuffing his face again.

 "why do you want to know?" Bulma said demanding not even realizing he said her name.

 "You were lying on the ground covered in blood that's why!!!" he said with a aggressive tone. 

"Yamcha…" she said as tears ran down her checks."Nothing…" she let out a small laugh as she said it.

 "The medical box is upstairs next to your bed" Vegeta said quickly realizing blood was starting to show again on her forehead.

 "Why is it upstairs?" She said wiping the spot Vegeta noticed and then grabbed a cloth to hold on it.

 "Because I put it there" Vegeta said frustrated. 

"OK JERK!, god!" she said rushing up the stairs to her room. "Vegeta is such a dimwit but I cant believe he brought me in the house!… Didn't he?" she thought to herself while opening the door to her room. 

She grabbed the box and started to take the bandages out for her stomach when the window flew open and yamcha flew in.

 "Bulma we need to talk……" yamcha said almost at a whisper. Almost soft enough that Bulma wanted to forgive him but didn't and never would. 

"Bulma, I just came over to tell you ……" Yamcha walked over to her a lifted her chin to look at him. "THAT IF I CANT HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE WILL!!!!" yamcha lifted his hand and slapped her hard across her face. She tried to let out a scream but yamcha covered her mouth and started to try to rip her clothes off. 

Bulma's mind raced. *What the hells going on this isn't yamcha. Something horrible is going on.* Bulma turned and tried to run to the door but didn't make it very far yamcha managed to get her shirt off before she kneed him in the groin and he fell over crying in pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta looked up from his eating and stopped to listen for anymore unfamiliar noises but didn't hear any. Then he searched for any ki reading but didn't get any other then Bulmas. 

*She must have passed out or something.  Oh well." Vegeta thought. Then he got second thoughts. *If she dies the machine won't get fixed…Ill get her later.* He then went back to eating.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bulma ran to the door opened it and was about to run out when yamcha still in pain grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in.

 "VEGETA!!!!!" She screamed as he slammed the door.

 "Vegeta? Vegeta is here?" he yelled at Bulma almost shaking. 

Bulma stayed quiet with tears in her eyes. 

Yamcha laughed "Like Vegeta would come help you!" then he raised his hand once more but now it was in a fist and punched her in the face making her cry out in pain.

 *he's right Vegeta not going to come help me!* she though quietly as yamcha raised his hand once more.

 She slowly closed her eyes getting ready for more pain to be inflicted upon her. She waited for the next blow but it never came. Slowly she felt Yamcha's grasp on her wrist let loose.

 She opened her left eye partially to see Vegeta choking yamcha. He had apparently just punched him in the stomach.

 "Vegeta…" She said quietly but held her face in her hands and moved to the corner and cried when she finally felt the pain in her face from Yamcha's punches almost out of nowhere start to pound.

 She stayed in the position listening to what was gong on around her. She heard yamcha gasping for air and begging Vegeta to let him go. Then she opened her eyes to see Vegeta heading toward the window. 

Vegeta held yamcha out the window and threw him toward the ground fast enough and hard enough that yamcha had no time to fly off and he hit the ground. 

Then Vegeta made a beam of ki come out from his hand and made it track yamcha hitting him hard making him pass out.

 Bulma then held her face in her hands once more scared to look up and realizing that her hands were covered with blood. She never wanted Vegeta to see her like that.

 "Are you… all right?" Vegeta said as if he didn't want to say it at all.

 "I'm fine , just leave me alone…." she heard Vegeta start to leave the room. "Wait! Ok maybe I'm not ok but, Thank you."

 He stopped and turned his head to the side leaving his body facing the door and looked at her. He noticed that there was blood running down her nose out her mouth and had a slight cut with blood running down it from Yamcha's ring on her cheek.

 "Don't even think about thanking me. Just get cleaned up. I need the gravity room fixed." 

He watched as she got up and walked into her bathroom. "Then Ill thank you by fixing it." 

While she got up however she noticed how her shirt was ripped and thought that if she wasn't so bloody and upset she would be totally embarrassed. 

Vegeta noticed this but didn't seem to care. Vegeta started to think about how he couldn't feel Yamcha's ki at all. *Why is he being like this. Its not normal.* Vegeta walked over to the window after Bulma went into the bathroom and shut the door. A blast mark was on the ground but Yamcha was nowhere to be found.

*Ok…ether I blasted him to nothing.* which he knew he didn't use that strong of an attack. *or he just disappeared.* Vegeta looked to Bulmas bathroom door and decided Yamcha wouldn't be back after what Vegeta did to him. 

*Its just because I disapprove of rape* Vegeta thought to himself trying to come up with a reason for saving her. 

With that he left the room to go back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you like it. I changed everything DRASTICALLY from when I first wrote it. There was so many errors I couldn't think straight. Oh well. I think it will turn out better now. 

3 Iceis 3


	2. Car ride

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, if I did then I wouldn't be doing this.

A/n: nothing really just please review……..oh and I hope you like this chapter!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story that couldn't be explained.

Bulma washed her face and cleaned up all her blood stains and put bandages on her skin. Bulma came out of the room and put some new clothes on after she shut the window and closed the curtains. Immediately she wanted to leave the room where the disaster happened.

 She decided to call Chichi and tell her what happened. She was happy her mom wasn't home her mom would be so upset. Her mom and dad were at a debate meeting in pepper city at the time. 

While she started down the stairs she got the feeling someone's eyes were on her but didn't pay any mind to it. She walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

After a few short rings a familiar voice came on the phone. It was Gohan

 "Hello?" Gohan asked politely.

 "Gohan its Bulma, is your mom there?"

 "Sure 1 sec."

 "Hello?" Chichi's voice came on the phone.

 "Chichi can I come over I need to talk to you." Bulma said almost shacking at the embarrassing situation that had occurred.

 "s….sure ." Chichi stuttered. "What's wrong?" 

"Ill tell you when I get there. Ill be over in a few, bye." Bulma looked around for her capsules to get her car. She hung up the phone and went to the closet grabbed her jacket and went outside. (Poof) Bulma threw her capsule to the ground and a blue car with capsule corp. written on the side appeared.

 "Man what a day!" she said with tiredness in her voice. She got in the car and started the car to drive to Chichi's house. 

She was about half way there when she looked at the gas tank and it was empty. The car started to stall then stopped.

 "Damn it, perfect its completely dark out and there's woods surrounding both sides of the road and no one except chichi and her family ever come down this road." she muttered to herself. "Why does there house have to be in the woods?" 

She got out of the car and noticed that there was a hole in her gas tank. "Fuck no wonder! I usually fill these cars with gas before I put them away. Must have gashed a really big whole in it for it to leek that fast." she thought to her self examining the hole. "Wait a sec. This whole was…was… made by a man" She said pulling out a pocket knife. she slowly turned to see that yamcha was standing right near the left set of woods.

She started to run but knew yamcha would easily catch up to her. She effortlessly thought this to herself as she heard Yamcha's footsteps moving in closer in on her.

 "I have to think of something quick, this time Vegeta isn't here to save me." she said as tears started to roll down her eyes.

 Yamcha suddenly grabbed her by the waist throwing her down to the concrete.

 "This time Vegeta's not here to save you!" Yamcha said with a craved look in his eyes.

 "YOU DUMB ASS YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!" she screamed as loudly as she could holding her head because it smacked the concrete. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked as her whole life flashed before her.

 "because I have treated you good your whole life and I think its time I got something in return and I'm tired of waiting." he said as he tried to rip her shirt in half. 

Bulma smacked him across the face as hard as she could. "Treated me good? I think you got a little mixed up. You treated the girls that you cheated on with me GOOD." She said as she stated to run to the woods but yamcha grabbed her ankles pulling her to the ground.

 "I said I was sorry babe but you wouldn't listen." he pulled her toward him.

 Yamcha started to unzip his pants while trying to hold on to a struggling Bulma. 

"Now's my chance." she said to herself and gathered all of her strength and kicked him again in the groin as hard as she possibly could.

 Yamcha sat there in shock then grabbed himself and rolled over. 

Bulma got up and ran as fast as she could through the woods to get to Chichi's house not caring that she lost her shoe in the mud or that the tree branches scraped her skin. 

Finally she saw a little light that must have been coming from Chichi's house and ran even harder to get there. She thought she could hear yamcha scream her name as she went to Chichi's door and tried to calm down. 

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and knocked on the door. Less then a minute later Goku opened the door and freaked out when he saw Bulma in the state she was in. 

"Hi Goku" she said faintly then collapsed into Goku's arms. 

"GOKU!!!!!" chichi yelled. 

"What I didn't do anything! I swear!" 

"Go lay her on our bed! Hurry!" chichi said running through the house to get something to help her. 

**************************** 7 hours later ************************

"Man what happened?" Bulma said as the thoughts of the past came back to her mind.

 "Oh man, I cant believe that happened." She said to Chichi, as Chichi stood by her bed in awe.

 "Do you mind if I ask what exactly did happen?" she asked as kindly as possible.

 A few moments later Bulma was done telling Chichi the whole story and Chichi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 "Oh my goodness, wow." chichi said with a horrified expression on her face. "That's not Yamcha. He's never hit you before has he?"

"Only one other time but that's a really long story. Back when he used to cheat on me all the time."

Chichi shook her head.

"Well I'll call Vegeta, if he even picks up the phone." She went over grabbed the phone and started to dial the number. 

The answering machine then came on. "Vegeta, its Bulma please pick up the phone."

 "Where are you woman! You didn't fix the blasted machine!"

 "sorry Vegeta I've been having a slight problem."

 "and what would that be?"

 "Well……I'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE PAST 5 HOURS!!!!!!"

 she screamed back at him making the sons house shake. "Can you come pick me up I don't have a car."

"How did you get there?"

"A car."

Bulma heard silence on the other line. 

"IT BROKE DOWN!" Bulma said holing her head from the huge migraine she had on her cracked skull.

 "Well can't kakorrot take you home?" 

"He's sleeping, and if you do ill make you some extra training gear as soon as I get home."

A few choice word could be heard from Vegeta's mumbling voice

"Fine, ill be over when I am" Just as he said that he hung up the phone. 

Bulma sighed and hung up the phone. "I should be ok as long as Vegeta's around so don't worry about me. My wound will heal soon" Bulma tried to sooth Chichi's mind.

"I still don't like this. I think we should tell Goku. He could figure this out."

"I don't want Goku to know that he's been doing this...it would break his heart." Bulma said sadly.

"Alright but if anything happens again I'm telling him."

Bulma nodded as Chichi left the room to go do dishes.

Bulma went out to the window and was watching the sky. She watched as the sky turned from a bright blue to a more reddish color as the time slipped by.

Vegeta get your ass down here!!!!* She though to herself. 

"Bulma." chichi called from the kitchen. "Do you want a sand-witch.

 "No thank you Chi. I see Vegeta" she said while staring in awe at the color trail Vegeta left behind him as he flew to there door.

 "Bulma get out here" Vegeta yelled madly taking his normal legs apart, arms crossed stance. 

"I'm coming." Bulma, with a limp, went and gave chichi a hug then went out to Vegeta

 "So are you going to take me home or not?" she said with a smile on her face. 

Vegeta shook his head when he saw her new wounds.

Bulma sighed. "Hurry up Vegeta I'm getting uncomfortable with you staring at me like that." 

He grabbed her roughly in his arms and started to fly home.

"I know what happened." Vegeta stated while they flew over the city.

 "What!?!?!?!?!?" she screamed as loudly as possible in his ears that she knew were super sensitive. 

"Damn it woman!!!! Why do you have to yell so loud?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There all done fixing that chapter.  lol.  Hope you liked it! I'm working on the 3rd chapter right after this one. Ill be getting to the next chapter of journey to the past as soon as I finish fixing these. So that will give some of you that like that fic something to look forward to. Tell me what you think!!! I'm posting the next chapters every 10 reviews I get from 10 different people. If you want just say you ether like or hate it really quick and ill count it as a review lol. The quicker the reviews the quicker the chapters lol. Ja Ne!!!!!

3 Iceis 3


	3. The list

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did then I wouldn't be doing this!!!

A/n: ok here's the 3rd chapter. I really hope you like!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma tossed and turned in bed she couldn't feel safe in any position. Every thing in her room reminded her of Yamcha. Every time she would turn around and close her eyes she would feel like someone was staring at her and turn the other way and try again. 

After a while she started to get a head ache and decided to stare at the ceiling and relax. Ever since dinner Vegeta still wouldn't tell her how he knew. 

*I really don't think he did. He was just trying to make me mad or something* she thought. She deciding to try to go to sleep one more time.

 Vegeta was already in bed, tired of hearing Bulma yell about not telling her. 

"That's it I cant sleep in here!!!" Bulma said pulling off her covers. "I'm going to go get some Advil and sleep on the couch." Bulma said to herself. 

Bulma walked down the stairs and into the kitchen surprised Vegeta wasn't in there. She went to the cupboard and picked out the medicine.

 "Maybe this will help me fall asleep to." Bulma swallowed 2 pills and walked into the huge living room. *Oh man!* Bulma thought * this is worse….. It's to spacious and the couch is right next to the front door.* Bulma though with a pouting look on her face. 

*hhhuuummmm I wander……Vegeta?* Bulma thought then mentally smacked herself. "There's no way he'd let me sleep in his bed with him in it!!!" Bulma said hearing a brief noise behind her and stiffening quickly. "You better leave Yamcha. Vegeta's really close to here!!!" 

"Well ….I would be scared…….if I were him but I'm not. Also what's this about sleeping in his bed? Who's bed?" said a mystery figure that Bulma new right away from the deep voice. 

"Vegeta don't do that damn it!! You know how I am right now!!!! …….and I was talking about yo……never mind." Bulma said giving up and walking back up the stairs past him. Blushing slightly when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of Black silk boxers! 

(a/n: wow what I wouldn't give to see that!!!)

 "Go ahead I don't care." Vegeta said dully while walking to the refrigerator.

 Bulma stopped in mid step. "Go ahead what?" She asked deeply curious. 

"You can sleep in my bed…..BUT you have to stay on your side. I understand you not feeling comfortable anywhere and you can stay in there as long as you like Besides the beds are huge!!!. AS LONG as you leave me alone and let me sleep!!!!!" Vegeta said taking out stuff to make a few dozen chicken sandwiches. 

"I think there's a catch!!!" Bulma said raising an eyebrow. "humph…..you noticed?!?!?! Well you have to get up in the morning the same time I do and make me breakfast."

 "and what time would that be????"

 "5:30."

 "Oh God noooooo! I don't have to be to work until 7:00!!!" Bulma said coming all the way back down the steps.

 "Then deals off." Vegeta said calmly. 

"Fine ill be in your room." Bulma said with defeat, walking up the stairs. 

Vegeta turned around quick enough to see her leave and smirked. Then he started to scarf down his sandwiches.

When Bulma reached his room and opened the door completely surprised. She expected the annoying Saiyan prince to be very messy, but only to find a cleaner room then hers ever was. 

"Oh wow!! My mom must clean his room he's damn lucky!!!" Bulma said walking over to his couch in his room and plucking a few pillows from there to put on the bed. (A/n: his room consists of a desk, couch, bed, TV., and dresser.)*I wander y he wouldn't sleep on the couch or tell me to….but it is a small love seat. I'd be cramped*

 "Your mom doesn't ever come into the room. I clean it myself." Vegeta said entering the room.

 "Huh? Wha…. How'd you…..were you listening?" 

"You should know by now I can hear you pretty much anywhere in the house. Especially with that mouth of yours!!" Vegeta said with a smirk, walking over to the TV and turning it on.

 Bulma watched as Vegeta lay onto the bed with the remote in hand ~on top of the covers~. 

Bulma just sighed not wanting to fight right now and walked over to the bed and got in feeling a bit uncomfortable being with him in the bed.

 "How can you watch TV while falling asleep?" Bulma asked watching the multi-colored images on the screen. 

"I don't. I watch till I'm tired, then I turn it off before I fall asleep." 

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her back to him .Having a really hard time, especially because the images of Yamcha were still fresh in her mind. Bulma suddenly got an idea for something to do until she was tired. Also would make her feel better. Bulma jumped up and ran out of the room surprising Vegeta. This, mind you, is very hard to do!!!

When Bulma came back she was holding a pencil and a notepad.

 "Ok, lets see." Bulma said starting to write on the top of the paper laughing every time she thought of something then wrote on the paper. 

This caught Vegeta's full interest. He tried to act like he was watching TV but was trying to see what she was writing. "What are you doing?" Vegeta finally asked. 

"Well I'm trying to pass the time and get sleepy since your watching TV."

 "By doing what?" Vegeta asked trying to get to the point. 

"I'm making a list!"

 "A list of what!?!?!?!?" Vegeta asked his patience running low.

 "Well well aren't we curious. Here read!" Bulma said shoving the note pad in his face. Vegeta read……

HOW TO TORTURE YAMCHA!!!:

1.) Throw him in a room with Baba (master Roshi's older sis. Who obsesses over him) and lock the door!

2.) Rip his dick off and have many beautiful women get locked in a room with him.

3.) Tie his dick to railroad tracks all night 

4.) Throw him into a pit with a whole bunch of rats with rabies. No make him naked. 

5.) Give him a sex change 

(A/n: notice how most of these have to do with his love life and his …dick!! Sorry) 

6.) ……………………..

7.)………………………

Vegeta looked up from reading to see Bulma looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. 

Then he just……..laughed, not just a evil laugh but actual laugh. "Number 6, put him in a room with me" Vegeta said turning off the TV and throwing the remote on the ground. He gave Bulma back the note pad and turned in bed to face away from her. 

*man I cant believe I'm falling for her. There's no possible way. I was rid of feelings a long time ago. She even made me laugh* Vegeta thought falling into sleep quickly. 

Bulma had the biggest smile on her face it wasn't funny. 

*I guess he really liked it* Bulma thought turning so they were back to back. * Man I think I'm falling in love again!!* Bulma said happily drifting into a peaceful rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter. I was debating whether or not to make the next chapter part of this one. But I was hoping to get it out today and its 9:04. So I think this one will be kind of short. Plus I have some big problems with my so called 'best friend' and I'm really depressed so I'm getting tired really easy. Well please read and review I love to go and read them when I'm sad to make me feel better about myself. : )

3 Iceis 3


	4. Frozen idenitys

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did then I wouldn't be doing this right now

A/n: Hey Everyone!!! I'm back! I hope that after you read this story you might take time to read my story truth or dare (it's a humor fic) because for some reason it didn't get posted in this one area where people can normally see it. It's hard to explain…anyways.  Thanks to all the reviews im getting this story is turning out better then it did the first time…hopefully lol.

No there will NOT be rape in this fic!!! I'm so against rape its not funny. I would never be able to write a rape scene. I know this story has references to it but it will not happen. I hope no one was hoping for that.

Now on with the story…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unforgiving story 

Vegeta heard soft mumbling going on beside him as he woke for the second time that night. The first was because Bulma kicked him for supposedly snoring. 

*humph snoring…I do not snore..!!!* Vegeta thought leaning a bit closer to Bulma to hear what she was saying. 

"I hate you Yamcha……..IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" she suddenly screamed popping out of the bed, falling on the floor, and falling back asleep instantly.

Vegeta pulled himself over to her side of the bed and looked down at her.

"Stupid human onna!" he said tiredly while grabbing Bulma by her waist and pulling her up to the bed.

Vegeta pulled the covers up to her chin. She instantly went from a frown to a smile. 

*I cant believe I'm attracted to this…….but you have t admit when she asleep she's gorgeous. Note to self: Never say that out loud.* Vegeta thought, about to turn over again when he saw the note pad with the pen sitting between them still. He picked it up and started to read it then chuckled silently in his throat.

*Why do I like her? I thought all emotions were ripped from my body when I was younger. Yet she even made me laugh, not an evil laugh, but an actual laugh.* Vegeta shook his head.

"All this and more will happen to Yamcha if he try's to touch you again!" Vegeta accidentally said out loud. Then he grabbed the pen, jotted something down on it and laid it back in-between them. *Maybe this wont be so bad after all* He thought quickly falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma got out of bed and walked into her room. The sun was shining beautify into her room through her balcony doors. 

"Man I've never seen it so Beautiful in here before!" Bulma thought walking over to her vanity and looking through the mirror to see she was fully dressed. 

"Oh… well then!!! Hey my fav. Outfit!" she stood up and thought about her plans for the day, When her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her door slamming.

Bulma quickly turned around to come face to face with Yamcha. He was holding a huge knife. Bulma quickly took a huge intake of breath. She started to walk backward. 

"AAAHHHHH SHIT! Why are you here? Why won't you leave me alone? Haven't you had enough?!?!?!" Bulma called out at him. She looked at his none moving form. As she walked away his eyes didn't move from the spot she once stood as if all time had stopped.

"Yamcha?" Bulma waved her hand around in front of him. She walked backwards till she was out on her balcony never taking her eyes off of Yamcha.  She realized she had ran into something and freaking out turned to see what it was.

"A bird??!?" Bulma examined the bird, which seemed to be frozen in mid flight. She reached out her hand to determine if it was a mind trick or not but felt that the bird was real. She looked around outside at the road where cars were nonmoving as well as people on the sidewalk. 

"All time HAS stopped. Then why am I still moving?" Bulma walked up to Yamcha and looked in his eyes. All she could see was hate and anger.

 *damn why is he like this?* She thought ready to cry. *He must have been hiding behind the door. I cant figure it out. Something had to be controlling him.* She circled his body hoping to find some sort of device attached to him.

She walked to the door and opened it. She looked down the hall way to see Vegeta in mid run. *He must have been running to my door….* She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. She saw concern and anger…..but it was a different kind of anger. One you would have if your parents died. One you would have if someone you trusted killed your favorite pet. One you would have for someone you love…….getting hurt.

Bulma glanced at him and lifted her hand to his face slowly running her hands down the smooth skin on his cheek. *I'm guessing he must have heard me scream and came running up here.* Bulma started to get really scared.  "What's going on" She said out loud. Her voice echoed in the completely silent house.

Bulma slowly walked back toward her room. *This is so messed up, what's going on.* Her mind continuously asked her that as she walked back into her room and looked at Yamcha again. 

"You're a jackass aren't you? More like a scary jackass!" Bulma said once again looking into his lifeless eyes. 

*wait a second* Bulma saw a flash of red glint in his eyes. The she heard a bird start to chirp.  She looked to the balcony and saw the bird in mid-flight gone. She looked back at Yamcha.

Yamcha suddenly lunged forward at her with the knife!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta to pop up next to her making her scream again until Vegeta put his hand over her mouth.

"What the hell happened? Woman what's wrong?" Vegeta asked as Bulma started to cry for all she was worth.

"It was horrible. Absolutely horrible, He hates me he's … he's….." Bulma cried no longer able to talk, putting her face in her hands. 

Vegeta sat there stunned. He had no idea what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He wrapped his arms around here pulling her into his chest. She instantly started to calm down. 

"Go back to sleep you'll fell better!" Vegeta said starting to put her back into her spot. 

"Please no!!" She said clinging onto him. "Don't let me go back in there!!!! Please." Bulma said crying hysterically again.

Vegeta pulled her over to his side of the bed and held her there. "What could possibly happen to you with me here?" Vegeta said taken back by himself. It sounded like he was being completely sincere about protecting her….was he?

Bulma started to calm down and stop shaking.

Vegeta stayed in the same position with her until her breathing finally evened out and she fell asleep.

*finally* Vegeta thought. *I've never had that happen to me before* He looked down at Bulma. Her head was on his chest and looked as if she could sleep forever. "Well I guess I'm not going to wake her up this morning…." Vegeta said again falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bulma woke up to see she was in the bed by herself. She felt so scared she didn't even want to move. She was even scared to turn around of fear Yamcha was there.

*Oh God, I need to calm down it was just a dream. Vegeta would be able to tell if he was in the house and would have eliminated him.* Bulma thought pushing herself off the bed. 

Bulma walked down stairs and got herself something to eat.

 "Wait a second wasn't Vegeta supposed to wake me up and have me make him breakfast….oh God I cant believe what happened last night……Why did Vegeta do that for me?" she said out loud while putting always dishes that she had just washed.

Bulma thought about that the whole way upstairs to her room. Then her thoughts changed to what she was going to wear today. 

*I'll talk to Vegeta about it later* She walked into her room and went to her closet and got dressed and walked to her vanity. 

"Wait a second……this….this….this is favorite outfit!!!!!" Bulma said hearing the door behind her slam shut. She turned around quickly to be standing face to face with Yamcha. He lunged forward at her with the knife……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK!!! That's it for this chapter!!! I actually like this chapter even though the first time I wrote it, it was better but oh well…..Again I hope you liked it!!! It has a nice cliffy!!! Now all you guys can cuss me out and stuff lol.  

Again I suggest everyone go and read Android18's story '**Possession' and if anyone has any idea for a good story for me to read then please tell me!! I want to read more stories.**

3 Iceis 3


	5. Not right now

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: Yay, there's no more cliffy with the last chapter lol. I know something's are going to seem out of DBZ timeline so don't worry about it just imagine and enjoy.

Thoughts: _"stupid italics because I cant use the asterisk anymore"_

Normal: "What you're used to"

* * *

The Unforgivin Story

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bulma could even hear the whistle of the knife bearing down at her cutting the air.

_"Please….Please let me wake up like last night." _Bulma thought, closing her eyes and turning to the side. The shear piercing of her skin was almost painless till it went completely through her shoulder and into her torso.

Bulma fell onto the floor on her side but not before Yamcha had already pulled the knife out and was ready to go at her again. Bulma cleared her mind waiting for the blow. She could feel the stickiness of her blood coating her inner arm on her clothes.

Vegeta slammed the door down with his foot sending it on top of Yamcha. He looked over to Bulma and saw her desperately grabbing at her blood stained arm and curled into a tight ball. He ran over to her not even caring about Yamcha and kneeled down to her.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked not being able to say anything else before a felt the slight sting of a blade cut his cheek and nearly slit his eye and nose if it hadn't wavered from the contact on his cheek.

Vegeta was speechless for a moment. "There's no way in hell you could have done that without me sensing it! Who are you? You can't be Yamcha!" Vegeta jumped to his feet but was tackled by Yamcha instantly.

Punches started flying in every which direction, but no one seemed to be getting hurt.

Bulma looked over to see Vegeta and Yamcha on her Balcony dueling it out. They seemed completely evenly matched. "No way!" Bulma whispered to herself.

Ignoring the pain Bulma pushed herself with her feet and pulled with one arm over to the phone. Every movement seemed to get harder and harder. _"I have to call Goku! I have to!"_

Bulma heard what sounded like the concrete of her balcony crackling, but couldn't see anything since she was on the ground and her bed was blocking her view. She reached up and pulled down her phone painfully from her night stand.

When it fell the phone fell off the receiver and Bulma took no time in pushing the 'rocket dial' button that instantly called Chichi's house. She tried to pull it over to her ear. _"Thank God I had that all set up for cases like this."_ Was the last thing Bulma thought before going unconscious?

Vegeta was pinned under Yamcha, actually pinned under him. Vegeta knew he was fighting recklessly because everything was catching him by surprise.

Yamcha had the knife again and had it at Vegeta's throat. Vegeta could feel the blade slightly pierce his fingers that where trying to hold it back. "NOOO!!!" Vegeta yelled flipping Yamcha to his back. Vegeta held his knee right into Yamcha's stomach and dug his fingers from one hand right into Yamcha's neck while struggling with Yamcha's other hand for the knife.

Yamcha's hand that was holding Vegeta from choking him clenched his hand at maximum strength.

Vegeta let out another yell as he felt the bones in his wrist start to slowly crack.

Deciding to let go of the hand where Yamcha held the knife Vegeta quickly grabbed a piece of the balcony's railing that had broken off and slammed it down on Yamcha's head. A move that would have killed anyone as weak as Yamcha was supposed to be.

Seeing that Yamcha wasn't moving Vegeta got off of him and carelessly leaned back against a part of the railing that was still standing. Vegeta noticed some people on the side walk staring almost blankly.

"What are you looking at?!" Vegeta yelled at them

The bystanders ran away instantly.

Catching his breath and holding has wrist he realized he wasn't alone with Yamcha on the balcony.

Goku stood directly opposite of him holding the knife and staring at Vegeta.

"Oh God…not you to!" Vegeta said getting ready to fight again.

"No! Vegeta! I didn't come here to fight you! What's going on!! Where's Bulma?" Goku hurriedly asked.

Vegeta sighed about to start explaining when Yamcha jumped up flinging the piece of balcony at Vegeta.

It nailed him right in the stomach throwing him back off the balcony and onto the ground. Yamcha jumped off after him. He landed with both feet straddling Vegeta's side and he stared down at him. Some of the ground had upturned and moved away from where Yamcha's feet had planted.

"YAMCHA! What are you doing!? Stop this!" Vegeta heard Goku yell. After the initial dizziness went away Vegeta saw Goku ready to jump down.

"No! Don't worry I can handle him myself!" Vegeta called back. He lifted his elbow and threw it right into Yamcha's knee cap. It made what could only be described as a cork popping loose from a champagne bottle sound when his knees snapped out of place.

_"Figures Vegeta would say that." _Goku thought wanting to smile at Vegeta's old ways, but to caught up in the seriousness of it all. "Then what do you want me to do?"

Yamcha fell onto Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly pushed him off hard enough to fling him into a near-by tree. The tree bent a little and look like it was about to fall. Bringing more air into his lungs quickly from being knocked out of breath he looked Goku dead in the eyes.

"Save Bulma." He said in his normal steady voice.

Goku quickly turned and looked into Bulma's room. He saw her feet sticking out from the other side of the bed. Looking back at Vegeta one last time and seeing that he was ok to fight. Goku ran and jumped over the bed to get Bulma.

He studied her injury and looked up to see the phone off the hook by her ear. _"She must have tried to call me." _He thought to himself, hanging the phone up

Goku picked up Bulma the best way he knew how to keep it from bleeding any further and put his two fingers on his forehead. In an instant he was gone.

Vegeta Looked at Yamcha after feeling Goku's ki disappear. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Yamcha looked up with just his eyes. The rest of his body looked dead. "Who do you think idiot!" The tree Yamcha was leaned against cracked a little and moved further ready to fall even more. "I'm doing to a favor! Why don't you just let me kill her and get it over with?" Yamcha's eyes almost looked to sparkle red. "You don't need her anyways."

Vegeta used a fake sad voice. "But then who will I have to fix the gravity machine for me? Who will there be to complain about you 24/7" Then Vegeta smirked.

Yamcha laughed cruelly. "I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet!"

With his smirk still planted firmly on his face he spoke again. "Yeah actually that surprised me too, but humans are like pets. You grow so attached to them even when you want to get rid of them."

"Then get rid of her. Get rid of your weakness."

Vegeta started walking forward. "To bad that's not going to happen."

As soon as Vegeta got close enough Yamcha banged his fist behind his breaking the tree completely. It just about came down on Vegeta but he moved out of the way just in time.

Vegeta ran over to get Yamcha, but he again was gone.

* * *

"So tell me Goku did Yamcha learn to completely hide his ki before or after he started liking men." Vegeta said with narrowed eye, not even taking the time to put it in a questioning voice.

Goku held his head in his hand. "Not now Vegeta I'm still trying to put this all together in my head.

"This is insane! I'm so glad I told you Goku about what was happening! What if you hadn't showed up?" Chichi asked putting some flowers in a vase next to Bulma's bed.

"How are flowers going to make her better? I'll never understand your stupid human ways!" Vegeta spat out in a rampage.

"Perhaps you would like them better shoved up your!"

"CHICHI! Seriously calm down." Goku tried putting a persuasive voice on.

"Well if you hadn't of shown up poor Veggie might have died. Oh WHATEVER would we have done!" Chichi yelled walking out of the room.

Gohan followed her out of the room.

"Don't push me harpy!" Vegeta stood up from his chair next to Bulma's hospital Bed.

Krillan tried to hide his laughter behind a hand, but Vegeta saw him.

Right before he could say anything Bulma turned a little in her bed, still completely out cold.

Vegeta froze up and watched her.

Goku smiled at his instinctive ways to worry about her. "Aww Vegeta gave up a chance to rip on Krillan for Bulma."

Vegeta sat down quietly and looked to go into a complete state of thought.

"Krillan and I are going out looking for Yamcha. We will be back later to check up on her." Goku said picking up his jacket. "Get some sleep Vegeta you injured pretty badly too."

Vegeta shook his head. "Hardly."

Goku laughed quietly and waited for Krillan to come with him before walking out of the room.

Vegeta turned his chair. _"I should go home and train." _Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall. It said 9:30 pm.

Vegeta stood up turned off the lights and walked to the window opening it for some more air. He looked out at the stars and started listing planets he could remember in his head, smirking at some of the old memories from them.

_"He was right I am growing weak. She's just a weakness. I could be training but I can't seem to even leave this room. I wouldn't have even known she was under attack earlier if her ki hadn't risen from being scared. Normally I would not have sensed that. I'm growing too attached."_ Vegeta looked at the dozen roses sitting next to her bed on the table.

He walked over and leaned against the table. His eyes lingered to Bulma. _"Its insane I can't even imagine her getting attacked again. What would I do if she was? I could get over it."_ Vegeta took one of the roses out of the vase. _"Couldn't I_?" He twirled the rose in his grasp not caring about the minor pain that shot through his broken wrist. _"I shouldn't spend the rest of my life defending her. There are more important things to do."_

He put the rose back in the vase with the others and looked at them all together, then stood fully back up.

Vegeta started to leave the room until he heard Bulma's faint movements again.

"Vegeta?" Bulma half spoke half whispered.

Vegeta looked over to Bulma. She was still asleep but looked to be in pain. Vegeta cussed inwardly. _"More important things to do!"_ he yelled in his head. He tightened his fists and walked out of the room.

After a few short minutes he was back in the room and moved the chair closer to Bulma. Sitting down he leaned back to get comfortable remembering when he had woken up from an injury to find Bulma sleeping near him.

_"More important things to do…"_ He thought listening to Bulma's breathing and the sound of the clock's ticks. Soon he was asleep.

_"But not right now…"_


End file.
